1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chord-playing robot system and a method for controlling the robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a long time since robots were first developed; however, the functions of current piano playing robot systems are still in comprehensive. Those robots can only press the white keys on the piano or press a single key at a time due to the constraints imposed by the degree of freedom of mechanisms. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a robot system that can press both the black and white keys, as well as playing chords.
Most of the piano-playing robot systems that have been presented so far have only one set of playing devices. Musical pieces, however, are usually composed of a main melody and chords, which are played with both hands on piano. Consequently, there is a need to develop a piano-playing robot system that has two moving parts to mimics the way of a human when playing the piano, namely playing a main melody and chords simultaneously. Moreover, the two moving parts may shift among various intervals without colliding each other.
Thus, in order to provide a robot system capable of playing the main melody and chords on piano at the same time, it is necessary to invent a chord-playing robot system and a method for controlling the same so that the robot system may play complex musical pieces and the two moving parts of the robot system would not collide with each other when the moving parts respectively shift from one interval to another interval.